Pain
by L.B. FIggy
Summary: Dylan wants Fang out of the way. FIggy.Some Fax, not much. There is violence. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

L.B.: Hey people~ So this is the first story I've put on here. I don't own Maximum Ride.

Fang: And no matter how hard you wish for it you never will.

L.B.: Meanie.

Fang: I'm mean for stating a fact?

L.B.: Yes. And to make it up to me you must hug me.

Fang: That's not going to happen.

L.B.: Yes. It. Will.

Fang: No. I'm not hug- *Hugged by L.B.*

L.B.: On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Fang landed on the ground with grace and sighed remembering what had made him run away. The image of Max and Dylan kissing was burned into his mind. The pain it caused him had surprised everyone including him. The fact that no one had tried to stop him when he ran only made the pain that much worse. He had seriously thought they had cared about him, he had seriously thought that Max had loved him. Now here he was walking the empty streets alone trying to control the emotions he couldn't hide.

Lost in thought, he just wandered without knowing where he was or where he was going. Fang felt a looming presence and began to turn to see who it was. A rough hand clasped around his neck and a cloth was put over his mouth. He struggled against the strong grip frantic to get free. A wave of dizziness overcame him and he went slack in the arms of his captor. His vision blurred and he was released from the grasp, falling to the ground and looking up at the person.

Dylan.

Fang awoke and opened his eyes ready to kill Dylan. But when he took a look around he saw he was lying in a bed alone in a room he didn't know. His shirt was missing leaving him in only his pants. He tired to sit up only to discover he couldn't move his arms. He looked to see why and saw that around his wrists were steel handcuffs. One end locked on his wrist and the other locked on the head bored of the bed, both wrists were this way. He pulled at them but they were strong and didn't budge.

He turned his head at the sound of the door opening. Dylan walked in, noticing Fang was awake he smiled evilly. He walked around the bed and reached under it searching for something. He came back up with a triumphant smile. In his hand was a crow bar. Fang looked from the crow bar to Dylan wondering what he was thinking. He again tried to break the handcuffs but got nowhere. Dylan laughed seeing him try to get away. "Oh Fang, don't leave yet. We haven't even started." Dylan purred. Fang didn't get the chance to ask him what he meant. Dylan lifted the crow bar over his head and brought it down with as much force as he could on Fang's ribcage. Fang couldn't help it as he cried out. A blinding pain shooting through him. Dylan hit him again in the same spot and once again Fang cried out. He was hit a third and fourth time. He pulled on the handcuffs with as much strength as he could. He didn't see it when Dylan lifted the crow bar over his head and aimed for his arm. Fang screamed as Dylan hit him in the arm breaking the bone. Dylan laughed and hit him twice more on the arm breaking it in different places. He then went back to his ribcage hitting it at an angle and breaking skin. Fang felt warm wetness run down his side. He took one last look at Dylan before he was hit hard in the head. Blissful nothingness surrounded him.

He became dimly aware that someone was shouting his name and shaking him but he couldn't respond. Fang tried shut out the annoying voice and fall asleep again but he was beginning to feel burning pain all over. He heard other voices and tried to make out what they were saying, "I don't know Max. Just keep trying to wake him up." Hearing the voice made his heart speed up with anger. Dylan was acting as if he had no idea what had happened. He tried with all his strength to open his eyes. He blinked a couple of times trying to clear his vision. When he focused he saw Max looking at him with a look of panic. "Fang! What happened? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" He felt someone touch his side and he whimpered. Pressure was applied to the gash on his side and he gasped. Jeb looked up at Fang's face seeing he was in pain. "I'm sorry Fang. I don't mean to hurt you but I need to try to stop the bleeding." Fang felt tears sting his eyes and tried to stop them before they fell. He felt one run down his face. Max wiped it away saying soothing things to him.

Jeb did his best to stop the bleeding and cover the wound before he questioned Fang. "Fang, what happened?" He gave him a serious look. Fang concentrated on making his voice work. "D-…" Dylan gave him a warning look. "I- I don't know." He lied. Jeb looked at him worriedly. He was losing his grip on consciousness. He slipped back into the darkness.

When he woke up he felt dim pain. Opening his eyes he saw he was in his room. He tried to sit up but only got about an inch and fell back down. He groaned and took a deep breath. He winced as his broken rips protested his breathing. Max walked in and saw he was awake. She came and sat next to his bed. "I'm really sorry for kissing Dylan. Please forgive me." He looked at her face and saw guilt in her eyes. "I forgive you." She smiled relieved. "Are you ok? Do you remember what happened?" He thought about telling her the truth. "I'm ok. I can't remember anything from after I left the house." Max nodded. She gave him a kiss and left the room. Fang lay in the bed thinking about what might happen if he told.

1 MONTH LATER

Fang limped down the hall. His side and arm still hurt but he was able to move now. He was still telling everyone that he didn't remember who had hurt him or what exactly had happened. Every time Dylan looked at him he had this evil _I own you _look that made Fang both angry and a little scared.

Fang sat on the couch next to Nudge. She smiled at him "How are you today Fang?" She asked. "I'm better. Thanks." He answered quietly. He started thinking about what had happened and suddenly remembered that Angel might be listening to his thoughts. He looked at her and saw her eyes widen. Dylan walked in the room and Angel glared at him. "It was you. You hurt Fang." All eyes in the room went to her.

* * *

><p>L.B.: So. What do you think?<p>

Fang: I hate you.

L.B.: You love me and you know it.

Fang: No I rea- *L.B. puts duct tape over his mouth*

L.B.: You love me.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

L.B.: Ok. so here's the next chapter. Once again I do not own Maximum Ride.

Iggy: L.B. Fang says you attacked him...

L.B.: I hugged him. Forcefully.

Iggy: Why did you do that?

L.B.: He was mean to me.

Iggy: ...

L.B.: Story time~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Everyone was staring at Angel. Fang tried to tell her to stop hoping she was still reading him mind, but either she wasn't or she just didn't listen to his warning. She stood up and walked right up to Dylan with a menacing look in her eyes. "You wanted him out of the way so you thought you would just beat him and he would leave." Jeb stood up and took a step toward them. "Angel, what are you talking about?" Angel turned around and stared at Fang. "He was thinking about what happened." She pointed at Fang. The rest of the flock had wide eyes but didn't dare say a word. "Fang, is that true? You know what happened?" Jeb went up to him and looked at him gravely. "I-"Fang was prepared to lie. "Tell them the truth Fang!" Angel grabbed Fang's shoulder and shook him. Dylan finally found his voice. "I wouldn't do that! Are you crazy?" Fang had been wondering how he would get out of this, he was just going to act like he didn't hate Fang. "I wouldn't hurt Fang." Angel glared at him and then looked back at

Fang. "Tell them." She told him in a low voice. Fang wondered if she was trying to control his mind. "Fang, do you know what happened?" Jeb was trying to move Angel away, apparently he thought she was trying to control his mind as well. He didn't know if he should keep lying or tell the truth. "I-I do." He finally said. Dylan's mouth fell open. For once Fang hadn't done what he wanted him to. Angel smiled, "Tell them what happened Fang." Jeb looked Fang in the eyes, willing him to say something. "It was Dylan." He whispered.

Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge all looked at Dylan angrily. Max gave Fang a look that said she didn't believe him. "But Dylan says he didn't do it." She was taking his side. Fang's mouth fell open and he stared at her. "And why would Fang just randomly say it was him when for the past month he has been saying he doesn't remember anything?" she looked at Fang with an accusing glare. "You're lying." She told him. Fang couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood up pushing Angel away from him. "Fine Max. You can have your psychotic boyfriend." With that he left the room. He went to his room and slammed the door. He began getting things he would need. There was a soft knock on the door and Iggy walked in. "Are you leaving Fang?" he asked. He sounded worried. "Yeah." He looked up at Iggy and saw a weird look on his face. "Will you come with me?" he asked. Iggy nodded and got his stuff. They were gone within minutes.

1 YEAR LATER

Iggy sat at the table across from Fang, wondering if he would be able to tell him tonight. They had moved into an apartment somewhere in Maryland about six months ago. Fang stood bringing his dishes to the dish washer. He did the same for Iggy's dishes and sat back down. Fang was lost in thought. A while back he had realized his feelings for Iggy were more than just brotherly. He was wondering if he should tell him. "Fang, can I tell you something." He was pulled out of his inner argument by Iggy. "Yeah. Always." He said automatically. "Well I understand if you hate me after this but…..I-I love you" Fang started at him trying to comprehend what had just been said. "You're not saying anything. I knew you would get mad." Iggy got up and started to walk out of the room. Fang grabbed his arm as he went by. "No…I…" he didn't know how to say that he loved him too. "Iggy I'm not mad….I…"he wasn't good with words. Fang pulled Iggy's face down and kissed him. "I love you too." He said with a slight smile, breaking the kiss.

Iggy fell to the floor pulling Fang with him. Fang fell off his chair and landed on top of Iggy. They both laughed. Iggy brought Fang's face towards his and kissed him again. They heard a gasp and broke the kiss. Fang looked up and saw Max standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "How-"He remembered the key he had been forced to give to Jeb. They stood up and were silent, neither knowing what explanation to give. "Why...why were you two….kissing?" she looked at them confused. Neither one answered her. She gave Fang a look of cold satisfaction. "You that desperate Fang? Wow." Fang realized she thought he wanted her back. "Making out with Iggy isn't going to make me jealous." Fang started at her in amazement. "I would never want you back. You're not worth my time." She looked as if she wanted to slap him but didn't. "Oh and why not?" He smiled knowing what he was about to say would piss her off. "You're a bitch. And I love Iggy." She glared and stepped forward prepared to hit him. Iggy grabbed Fang's face and kissed him. Right in front of Max. The look on Max's face said she wanted to scream. She stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. Fang laughed against Iggy's lips.

* * *

><p>L.B.: Yay~ FIggy!<p>

Iggy: I-I...You are...Why?

L.B.: Oh just confess your love for him! You know you love him!

Iggy: -blush- N-no I don't.

L.B.: Yep! You are totally in love!

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

L.B.: Welcome to chapter three~ I do not own Maximum Ride

Gazzy: Hey L.B. do you wanna so something cool?

L.B.: Don't blow anythi- *explosion*

Gazzy: *grin* Wasn't that awesome?

L.B.: Yeah. Except for the part where my mom _kills me_! *shakes head* Let the story begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Fang and Iggy stood in the kitchen for a moment before going after Max. They caught up with her easily. Fang grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the apartment. "No!" Max screamed. "Shut up. There are people in those apartments. They're going to here you." Fang closed the door and stood with his back to it so Max would have no chance of escape. "Let me go." Max growled at them. She glared and looked truly frightening. "No, you'll just go back and tell the flock."Fang was trying to figure out what they were going to do. The flock couldn't know. Watching Max freak out was funny but if she told everyone, they were bound to be mad. "No duh asshole!" Max hit him once and prepared to strike again but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. "Let go! Let go! Get off me!" She tried to rip her arms free but Fang was stronger than her and his grip only tightened. "Max, if you would just calm down and let us explain everything to you, then we would let you go." Iggy said in a quiet voice. "No! Just shut up and let go of me!" She glared at Fang but he didn't flinch. Max screamed and struggled more before letting her arms go limp. She brought her knee up as hard as she could and hit Fang in the stomach. He grunted and his grip loosened. Max pulled her arms free and kicked Fang hard in the ribs so he fell. She then ran from the room.

Fang winced as he sat up. He held his side willing the pain to go away. For the past year that side had been sensitive, ever sense Dylan had beaten him. "Fang are you ok?" Iggy knelt down next to him. "Yeah." Fang leaned against Iggy resting his head on Iggy's shoulder. "She hit your bad side, didn't she?" Iggy asked and felt Fang nod his head. Iggy sighed and sat there letting Fang rest on him while his pain gradually went away. "What are we going to do?" Fang whispered. "I don't know. But we'll be ok." Iggy put his arms around Fang hoping to reassure him.

Max landed in front of the house and ran through the door. Dylan looked up from his game, "What's wrong?" They all turned to her now waiting for an answer. "I went to check up on Fang and Iggy." Max stopped there wondering how they would react. "And why are you freaking out?" Jeb asked from the other side of the room. "They were kissing!" everyone in the room gave her a _wtf_ look. "What?" Nudge asked, confused. "I went over to their apartment to check up on them and I walk in on them kissing." She flung her arms out in exasperation. Dylan was holding back laughter. "Seriously?" Max nodded. "What do we do Jeb? It's not right. It needs to stop." He didn't seem to have a solution. "What? Since when do you think that kind of thing is bad?" Angel and Max exchanged looks. "It's not right Jeb." Angel said. Dylan smirked. "If you want them apart I have an idea."

Iggy lay in his bed thinking through what had happened today. Fang was asleep curled up next to Iggy using Iggy's chest as a pillow. Iggy had an arm around him feeling his soft breathing. Fang twitched in his sleep and made a small noise. Iggy remembered that Fang had nightmares worse than the rest of the flock, he didn't know what had happened but he knew they could be bad. Fang twitched again and Iggy moved a little so he could wake him up. "Fang." He shook him gently. "Fang wake up."Fang opened his eyes with a small whimper. He looked at Iggy and buried his face in his shoulder. "It's ok. It was just a dream." Iggy held him.

A noise came from the other room and Iggy stiffened. Fang looked up to see what was wrong. "What's the matter Iggy?" He covered Fang's mouth to quiet him. He pushed Iggy's hand away and sat up along with Iggy. They both listened for anymore sounds. There was a louder sound and the door crashed open. Dylan and a man they didn't know stood in the doorway. They both wore wicked grins. "Hey boys long time no see." Dylan said as he tackled Fang to the ground. The other man grabbed Iggy and pinned him easily. "Fang!" Iggy struggled to get free. Fang growled at Dylan and fought the hands that were closing around his neck. Dylan laughed as Fang's struggling became weaker. Black dots appeared in Fang's fission and everything became a blur. He gave up on trying to get free and everything went black. He heard dim voices, "Don't kill him Dylan." He felt the hands leave his neck and his lungs instinctively took in air. His chest burned but he gasped for air and tried to open his eyes. He felt a pinch in his side and moaned as everything went numb. After a while the numbness went away leaving empty blackness, unconsciousness.

Iggy struggled more and more. He couldn't hear Fang anymore which worried him. Iggy felt a pinch in his side and tried to get away from the new hands on him. "Iggy it's ok." Jeb said putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. He felt a wave of tiredness come over him and tried to fight it, losing the battle in the end.

Iggy became aware of voices around him. He recognized the voices belonged to the flock. "Are you sure he's ok with Dylan?" Nudge sounded worried. "He's fine." Max said with a no caring tone. She didn't care what happened to Fang. Iggy opened his eyes and knew he wasn't in his room where he had been last. He knew because he couldn't see at all. His room was all white so he could at least see a little. "Nudge?" He didn't want to ask for Max and he didn't know who all was in the room. "Iggy! You're awake! Are you ok?' he felt her place her hand on his shoulder and shook it off. He sat up and did his best scowl. "Where is Fang?" he asked in a low voice. "Dylan is taking care of him." Max said. Iggy could practically here the grin in her voice. "You know that he's going to hurt Fang!" he wanted to grab her and shake her but he didn't know where she was. "He is?" Max played it innocent. With those last words he could locate her. He reached and grabbed her shoulders and puller her closer. "You know Dylan hurt him before and you defiantly know what he will do it again." Iggy shook her hard and she pulled at his hands trying to make him stop. "Stop." She sounded like he was hurting her and he didn't care. "Let Fang go." She was pulled out of his hands. "He deserves what he gets." Max said angrily.

Fang struggled to get away from the man that was holding him. "It's no use Fang. He's stronger than you." Dylan laughed as he pressed the hot metal to Fang's skin again and again. Fang cried out every time it made contact, tears stung his eyes and stained his cheeks. Dylan put the metal bar down, "I'll be back later to continue." He smiled and walked away. The man released Fang and he collapsed. Fang wished for unconsciousness, for the pain to go away. He lay on the floor, unable to move as tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

><p>L.B.: I'm so mean to Fang.<p>

Gazzy: Why are you not helping me clean?

L.B.: _You _are the one that set a bomb off.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

L.B.: Hey.

Fang: You. Are. So. Mean.

L.B.: *hugs Fang* Sorry Fnick.

Fang: Why do you always do this to me?

L.B.: Because I love you. Now, I do not own Maximum Ride, here's chapter four.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Fang felt as if his whole body was on fire. He thrashed in the grip of the man as Dylan injected yet another burning liquid into him with a hypodermic needle. After two more Fang couldn't move. The burning had become so bad he wouldn't have been surprised to see an actual fire. The man let go and stood up. "Don't worry Fang. I'm going to end it soon. After that there will be no more pain. In fact there will be no more anything." He smiled and left the room. As the man went out of the room he gave Fang a look that held a note of sympathy and then he was gone.

"Come on Iggy." Nudge walked up to him. None of them could get a word out of him. All he did was sit on the bed and stare straight forward. He didn't respond to their words, he didn't react when they touched him, nothing. Max had gotten annoyed and given up for the day. It had been a week sense they had taken him and Fang. He didn't know where Fang was or what Dylan had done to him. Iggy wasn't about to give Max the satisfaction of a breakdown so he had completely closed himself off to them. Nudge had known this was a bad idea from the start but whatever Max said was what they did. It seemed the only one besides Max and Dylan that thought this was good was Angel. Nudge decided it had gone on long enough. She went to Gazzy's room where she found him looking sadly at some pieces of an explosive. "Gazzy we need to stop this." She whispered once the door was closed. "I know. Iggy doesn't look like he's alive. It's scary. And I don't even know what they did to Fang. But how?" Gazzy looked at her and she saw how grownup he looked for a ten year old.

The house was completely dark as Nudge and Gazzy made their way to Iggy's room. They let themselves in and found the way to his bed where he was sleeping. "Wake up. Iggy come on." Nudge gently shook him and he opened his eyes. "Get up Iggy. You have to be quiet, everyone is asleep. We're leaving." Gazzy pulled on Iggy's arm and he got up. "What?" he whispered. "We're getting you out and coming with you. We talked to Jeb and he's going to get Fang." Nudge whispered as they silently walked through the house. Once they were outside they took running leaps and were in the air. Nudge grabbed Iggy's hand to lead him to the place Jeb had said they would meet.

The man led Jeb to the room where Fang was and unlocked the door. "Why are you helping me?" Jeb asked as they both checked to make sure no one was watching. "What Dylan is doing is bad. He's hurting that boy." He let Jeb in and closed the door behind them. Fang was unconscious curled up on the floor. Even in his sleep he looked like he was in pain. Jeb tried to wake him up but Fang was too weak to stay awake long enough to get him out. The man came up behind Jeb, "Let me help." Jeb moved out of the way and the man picked Fang up. Fang moaned as he was moved and the man looked worried. "Fang it's ok. We're getting you out." They left the room and quietly snuck outside and away from the building. "What is your name?" Jeb asked the man. He was still carrying Fang and didn't seem tired at all. Jeb decided that he had to be from the school or a place like it. "Alexander." They reached Jeb's car and Alexander put Fang in the back. "Well Alexander, I'm Jeb and thanks for helping with Fang." Alex nodded looking back towards the building. "I couldn't let Dylan continue that." Jeb looked at him contemplating if he could be trusted or not. "Do you want to come with? I'm going to take Fang somewhere safe. And Dylan might be pretty mad to learn that he's gone." Alex thought about it and got a frightened look on his face. "Yeah." He got in the front passengers seat and Jeb drove off.

Iggy heard the car before Nudge or Gazzy did. "There's someone coming." He said as a car came into view. "It's Jeb." Nudge said standing up. The car stopped and Jeb got out of the driver's side. A man they didn't know got out of the passenger's side. He stood behind Jeb. "Guys this is Alexander. He helped get Fang out." Jeb said walking towards them. "Is Fang ok?" Iggy asked. Jeb looked at Alex silently saying that he needed to answer. "Umm...He should be. Dylan didn't do anything to the extent of killing him." Iggy didn't look happy. "He's sleeping right now Iggy. He needs to rest." Iggy was starting to protest. "If you woke him up now he would just be in pain." Alex said before Iggy could get a word in. Iggy was silent after that. "Iggy it will be ok. Let's just get somewhere safe first. Nudge I told you where to go." They walked back to the car and got in. "We'll see you in about twenty minutes." Jeb said and started the car.

Alex carried Fang into the house and laid him down on the bed where Jeb had said. Iggy sat next to the bed and grabbed Fang's hand. "Are you going to stay there until he wakes up?" Nudge asked standing next to him. "Yep." Iggy said and rested his head on the bed. Nudge sighed and sat next to him. "I'll stay with you."

Fang opened his eyes groggily and looked at his surroundings. He wasn't in the room where Dylan had been keeping him. He felt something warm in his hand and looked to see that Iggy was holding his hand. He saw that Iggy was sleeping sitting next to the bed. He removed his hand from Iggy's and Iggy woke up. "Fang?" Iggy felt Fang's hand touch his cheek. "Hmm?" Iggy grabbed Fang's hand and held it in place on his cheek. "You're awake." Iggy climbed in the bed and lay next to Fang. "Yeah." Fang put his arms around Iggy and held him close. "Are you ok?" Iggy asked sounding worried but he returned the gesture. "Yeah. And you?" Iggy sighed relieved. "I'm fine they didn't do anything to me." Nudge woke up silently. She saw Fang and Iggy and smiled to herself. Iggy guided Fang's face up to his and kissed him. Nudge couldn't help but think how cute they were. "I missed you." Iggy said after breaking the kiss. "I missed you too." Fang answered. With that Nudge pretended she had just woken up so they wouldn't know she saw them. "Nudge. You're awake?" Iggy didn't move from his spot. "Hi Nudge." Fang looked at her. She gave him a small smile. "You're ok then?" She asked Fang. He nodded and she started towards the door. Before closing the door they heard her whisper, "They're just so cute." They laughed.

Dylan slammed the door and stomped down the hall. "Alex! Where is Fang?" When there came no reply Dylan threw open the door to Alex's room. Upon seeing no one there he slammed the door and growled. He stormed out of the building and took a running leap in the air. Max wasn't going to be happy to learn that Fang was gone.

* * *

><p>L.B.: Don't hate Alex. He really is a good guy. Go on Alex, introduce yourself.<p>

Alex: Hi...

L.B.: Alex is my OC. The only person I own in this story. Anything to say Alex?

Alex: Don't kill me. I only helped Dylan do all that because it was my part in the story. I don't hate Fang.

L.B.: Well, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

L.B.: Here is chaper five. Anyone need to say anything before I start?

Nudge: Well. First I would like to sa-

L.B.: If I let you talk nudge we will never get to the story.

Nudge: ...Say is that you do not own Maximum Ride. And als-

L.B.: On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Fang and Iggy lay in bed holding each other. Fang had his head resting on Iggy's chest and was listening to his soft breathing. Iggy shifted and his hold on Fang loosed until he had completely let go. Fang made a sound of protest as Iggy moved away from him. "Iggy, don't leave me." He grabbed Iggy's arm to stop him. Iggy froze; he had been resisting his urges for a long time, even before Fang had said he loved him. His urges to touch Fang. But now his resolve was breaking, more and more with every time Fang touched him. "Please Iggy?" He pulled at his arm, willing him to lie back down. His resolve finally breaking, Iggy grabbed Fang's face a kissed him roughly. Fang's yelp of surprise and slight pain, from Iggy touching his wounds, was muffled against Iggy's lips. Iggy slid his tongue in Fang's mouth sliding it along Fang's. Fang moaned when Iggy touched a rather sensitive spot on his tongue. He chuckled and broke the kiss. Iggy placed kisses all the way down Fang's neck. As he got lower he slowly removed Fang shirt kissing down his chest. He laughed when Fang let out a moan, his back arching slightly. "Iggy i-" Fang looked up from the bed to see Jeb standing in the doorway. Iggy froze at the sound of his voice. Jeb's jaw dropped when he saw them. Iggy laughed quietly. "Um sorry." He moved off of Fang and sat on the edge of the bed. "What were you saying Jeb?" Jeb shook his head a slight blush made its way to his face. "I was just wondering if Fang was ok…But I guess he is…" Jeb looked at Fang and was surprised to see he was blushing deeply, Fang never blushed he was never embarrassed. "Yeah he's good." Iggy answered without even asking Fang if he really was ok. Jeb turned to the door to leave but then turned back. "Iggy, he just spent a week getting tortured. I don't think you should continue what you were doing until he heals." He walked out of the room, leaving the door open. "Talk about like I'm not even here. Very nice." Fang said and sighed. Iggy laughed and went back to what he was doing before, completely ignoring what Jeb had told him.

Dylan and Max looked over the map. "If I had to guess I would say they were somewhere around here." Max circled a small area on the map. Dylan studied the area. "Well if that's what you think then we will check it out." He folded the map. "We need to get things together. Angel, get your stuff." Angel went off to her room. Dylan looked at Max. "We'll get them back." He told her before pressing his lips to hers. "Ok. We both need to get our things and then we all gotta leave." They walked to their room and grabbed the bags they had prepared before. When Angel had all her things, they took off into the crisp air.

Max, Dylan, and Angel crouched behind a bush near the house they had taken Fang. "They're there." Angel said, sensing them inside. She made a weird face and sort of cringed away from the house. "What's wrong?" Max put a hand on her shoulder. "I can hear their thoughts…I know what they're doing…Fang and Iggy…" Angel trailed off not wanting to finish. Max and Dylan made grossed out faces. They snuck closer to the house very quietly. Angel's face changed and she looked sort of sad. "Guys I think we are wrong. About Fang and Iggy." Max and Dylan looked at each other, asking with silent communication what that meant. "What, they aren't gay together?" Max asked. "Not that. But they really love each other…and you can't really control who you love…" Angel looked them both in the eyes. "They didn't do anything wrong…unless love is wrong." She looked in the direction she was hearing the thoughts of the two boys. Dylan snorted "They sinned. A guy shouldn't love another guy…it's just wrong Ange. Maybe you're too young to realize that." Angel stood up, "You're wrong. What you did was bad. You hurt Fang. And I won't ever let you do that again." She lowered her voice. "Unless you willingly agree to leave them alone, I will make you." Dylan and Max got determined looks on their faces. "You can't make us do anything." Dylan took a step forward. "You will leave and never comeback." Angel said in a low voice, it was creepy coming from such a young girl. "We will leave and never come back" They repeated. "Good now go." Angel watched them walk away.

Angel walked up to the door and knocked. Jeb answered after a few seconds. "Angel?" Jeb immediately blocked the doorway. "I won't hurt them…or anyone." Iggy came out of the hall and Angel ran past Jeb and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Iggy! Please forgive me!" She started crying and he picked her up. "Angel…" She sniffled trying to control her crying. "I was only doing what Max said because I was afraid if I didn't I would be left alone. I made them leave and they won't ever come back. I used mind control." Iggy hugged her. "Ange I forgive you. It's ok. Stop crying." By this time Nudge and Gazzy had come to see what was going on. They heard everything she said and joined the hug. Angel calmed herself. "Can I apologize to Fang?" Iggy stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Not right now, he just fell asleep. You hungry?" Gazzy jumped up. "I am!" Iggy laughed. "You always are."

Fang opened his eyes. He carefully sat up to make sure it didn't hurt too badly. He got up and went to look for Iggy. He found him in the living room, sitting next to Angel. He froze. Angel turned around, "Fang!" She ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist. Reading his mind she let go and back up a step. "I'm sorry for what Dylan did, and sorry I just hurt you." She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "They won't ever bother you again though." He stepped forward and gave her a small hug. That was enough for her to know that he forgave her. She smiled widely as Fang went up to Iggy and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p>L.B.: Angel isn't bad after all.<p>

Angel: That's because your friend didn't want me to be bad.

L.B.: Nope, she didn't.

Angel: What are you going to do next?

L.B.: Not sure yet. I shall ask-ith my friend what she thinks!

Please review.


End file.
